


Serve. Obey. Excel.

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Boot Worship, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dacryphilia, Devotion, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, Felching, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Necrophilia roleplay, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partner Swapping, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Sadist Armitage Hux, Scarification, Smoking, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Total Power Exchange, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: During a roleplaying session, Kylo informs Hux that a certain lieutenant is smitten with the general. It gives Hux ideas--dark, dangerous ideas--about what to do with Mitaka.Please read and head the tags.*Title change from "Cold Comfort" after discovering another fic with the same name.





	1. Ideas Given

“Why are you always so damn cold to the touch?” Kylo mutters while he runs the palm of a hand down Hux’s bare chest.  
         Narrowing his eyes, Hux answers pedantically, “Because my baseline body temperature is lower than average.”  
         “Do you feel cold all the time?”  
         “More often than not,” the general admits, reaching for a blanket now that he’s cooling off from their stress-relief session.  
         “Well,” Kylo concludes with a shrug, “It explains your love affair with the coat.”  
         “I look good in my greatcoat. And it’s a symbol of my authority.”  
         “Still. Sometimes I feel like I’m cuddling a corpse.”  
         “You could stop talking any time now.” As he lights a cigarra, he projects: _Also you needn’t cuddle me._ “Besides, you like the thought of me being dead.”  
         “Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind. Multiple times.” Kylo doesn’t speak for a while; he simply hums absently in thought. “Actually, that gives me an idea.”  
         Hux taps the ash off his cigarra and waits a measured beat before asking, “Yes?”  
         “How about we play a new game?”  
         The redhead is tempted to order Ren to bugger himself with the business end of his sabre, but it’s the man’s impetuousness that repeatedly brings them together like this. “What sort of game?” He hopes to sound disinterested, but suspects Ren senses his curiosity.  
         “Two rounds. I pretend you’re dead. And vice versa.”  
         “You want to imagine you’re fucking my corpse?”  
         Casually shrugging off Hux’s accusation of necrophilia, he explains, “Not because of you being dead. Because I could do whatever I wanted.”  
         “And you don’t already?” Hux inquires with a crooked eyebrow.  
         Grinning deviously, Kylo answers, “I may be holding back. I know you are.”

 

Ren insists that Hux goes first. He often has to give the general a dose of power before he’s allowed any himself. Besides, he thinks the man will be more likely to permit him to see his own scenario through if he’s done so already.  
         “Serves you right, you know,” Hux murmurs as he slowly strokes himself. “You’ve made my life and job so very difficult, right from the moment you stepped on board. Impetuous. Angry. Entirely lacking in self-control and -awareness. Entitled. Unnecessarily destructive. Absolutely no forethought, probably no afterthought, either.” He pushes inside and is impressed by the nearly complete absence of reaction. The man _does_ have self-control; he just rarely chooses to employ it. “By the way, this is the best you’ve ever behaved. Quiet for once. No backtalk, no struggling. I shouldn’t be surprised that this is what it takes.” He drags his fingernails across the knight’s broad chest. “Finally, you’re being good.” He sighs quietly. “Pity I can’t keep you like this indefinitely. You’re quite pretty when you’re peaceful.” His pace quickens. “I don’t deny things are going to be a bit duller now. But for the moment, Ren, you’re _perfect_.” His grin is mostly teeth.  
         “I like knowing that I’ll be the last person to ever touch you. And I’m the only one who’ll know this secret: that we sent you to the incinerator full of me. My last gift to you.” He speeds up, closing in on his climax. “You don’t deserve it, Ren, but I do.” He groans, shudders, and stills. Then he leans over and plants a soft kiss on the man’s full lips.

 

“Hello, Armitage.”  
         Kylo can feel Hux gathering his considerable self-control not to put a stop the game right here. But the general had given his word, and after the things he’d said to Ren, he really can put up with the knight using his given name.  
         “You don’t look half as full of yourself as usual.” Kylo traces a fingertip down the centre of Hux’s chest. “You seem smaller. Almost insignificant. No one would believe you were a general. Mm, but you are cute. Look at all those freckles. Do you have them on your ass, too?”  
         He hoists Hux’s ankles onto his shoulders. “I really shouldn’t take advantage of you, General, but you’re hardly in a position to mind. And I have a suspicion you liked taking it up the ass more than you’d ever admit.” Ever mindful of his size, Kylo probes with two fingers before easing inside. “Oh, Armitage. Such a close fit. I almost wish you were alive so I could hear you gasp. I wonder, has anyone this big been inside here?” He knows he has no rivals. Before him, Hux had only bottomed for a few men, and not at all since his Academy days.  
         “If only the rank and file could see you now. Pale, naked, helpless. Watch me using you, just for your body. You who always had to have the last word, were always ready with a snide remark and callous look. Thought you were so much better than everyone else.” He can hear Hux’s immediate, instinctive response: _Because I am._  
         “Never cared to consider anyone else’s point of view. Do you know how your staff sees you? Your subordinates don’t respect you—they only fear you. You imagine they defer to your intellect, reason, and cool judgement. If only you knew how they despise you. Call you cruel. Authoritarian. Emotionless. You know, Armitage, no one will miss you. Well, perhaps one person, but even he’ll be conflicted.”  
          _—Who?_  
         “Do you have any clue? He’s so devoted, although you’ve never given him just cause to be. Oh, yes, sweet, loyal Dopheld Mitaka. He worships you, would do _anything_ for you. Did you know you’ve reduced him to tears on more than one occasion? Do you care? He only longs for your approval, for a scrap of recognition for his dedication and competence. But all you’ve done is criticise. Demean. Belittle. You’ve made him feel worthless. Eventually even Mitaka would have given up on you. The way everyone else has. They would have turned on you the instant it was expedient. And they would have been pleased to watch you suffer. Because between the two of us, you must know you’re the true monster. Petty. Devious. Calculating. Sadistic.”  
         He’s pounding into Hux now, his fingernails digging into the tender skin of the general’s hips. “Armitage. You beautiful bastard. This is what you needed. Someone to treat you like the worthless creature you are.” He leans over and plants a chaste kiss on Hux’s lips, the way the general had for him. “This is the closest thing to love you’d ever get.”  
         Kylo loses capacity for complex thought and complete sentences. He moans, curses, and comes very hard. The almost-forbidden name “Armitage” is on his lips when he does.

 

They don’t talk about the things they said when they were each pretending the other couldn’t hear. But Hux’s mind returns over and over to the piece of intelligence Ren had shared with him. The knight had brought up Mitaka in order to insult his leadership, but the general is putting together some ideas of his own. Ren wouldn’t approve. Almost no one would, but that’s never stopped Hux in the past.


	2. A Personal Favour

“Lieutenant.” Hux taps a gloved fingertip against Dopheld’s workstation. “I have something to discuss with you. Come to my office at 1745.”

         “Yes, sir.”

         Hux doesn’t spend any more time thinking about Mitaka until 1730 hits. He leans back in his chair, tents his fingers under his chin, and contemplates his phrasing.

         The buzzer sounds at 1745 precisely. Hux opens the door remotely and when Mitaka appears in the entrance, he greets the young man. “Thank you for coming by, Lieutenant. Please, have a seat.”

         The lieutenant sits in the chair and looks across the desk at the man who holds his career in his hands. He’s obviously nervous, but keeping a veneer of composure. “Of course, sir. How can I be of service?”

         “I should have said this quite some time ago, but thank you.”

         “Sir?” Mitaka blinks multiple times in a row. “For what exactly?”

         Hux puts as much feeling as he can squeeze into his response. “For _everything_ , Lieutenant. You’re the best officer on the bridge team. Brilliant, resourceful, and supremely loyal. I ought to have made my gratitude clear a long while ago.”

         Mitaka stutters. “Th-thank you, sir. I’m just doing my—my job.”

         “But you do it so very well. I wanted to tell you this face-to-face, before I put in an official commendation.”

         In response, Mitaka positively beams. “Oh, thank you very much, sir.”

 _You sad little sycophant,_ Hux thinks with a measure of disgust. But then he envisions the sycophant thanking him for a long, hard fuck, and he feels better.

 _There_ , he thinks. _I_ _’ve laid the groundwork quite neatly._

 

 

The commendation goes through within three day cycles. Mitaka receives a dedicated service pip to place on his left cuff. After the brief ceremony, Hux invites him to his quarters for a drink to celebrate. The lieutenant looks surprised but replies that he’d be honoured.

_Of course you would be._

         They head directly for Hux’s lodgings. Once inside, the general pours two fingers of whiskey for each of them and hands Mitaka his glass. “What do you do for recreation, Lieutenant?”

         “Oh. I. Um. I read a great deal. Histories, mostly. And I study languages.”

         “You’re not in a relationship, I’m guessing?” Hux asks, already knowing the answer, because he’s done his homework. Dopheld Mitaka hasn’t dated anyone seriously since his assignment to the _Finalizer._ Although the young officer has been on a few dates: once with a woman and twice with men. As far as he can tell, none of these went anywhere.

         Mitaka shakes his head. “No, sir. I suppose I have other priorities.”

         “I understand that. I’ve been in a similar situation before.” Before Ren, that is. “I appreciate that the Order is your first priority. See that it remains so, and this won’t be your last commendation.” He notes that Mitaka has nearly finished his whiskey already; the man must be nervous. Reaching out, he takes the glass from the lieutenant, making sure their fingertips brush. “Would you do me a personal favour, Mitaka?” he asks, taking pains to keep his voice low.

         “Of course, sir.”

         A smile slowly spreads across Hux’s face. “Blow me.”

         The lieutenant blinks. Surely he misheard. “Sir?”

         “You heard me, Lieutenant.”

         Mitaka nods incrementally. “I did, sir. Was it a joke?”

         “Do you know me to be a particularly humourous man?”

         “No, sir.”

         “Well, then, it must have been an order. Get to it.” He glances down pointedly at the floor, then up to Mitaka’s mouth.

         The lieutenant moves a bit shakily, kneels between Hux’s boots, and looks up at him. He appears nervous, but says nothing.

         Laying a thumb over Dopheld’s lips, Hux asks, “Have you ever done this?”

         “Yes, I have, sir.”

         “Good. Have you ever imagined doing it for me?”

         Gulping and staring at the floor, Dopheld nods.

         “Speak up, Mitaka,” Hux orders with a hand on his belt buckle. “Have you thought about pleasing me physically?”

         “I have, sir,” he gushes. “So many times.”

         Hux clicks his belt open, undoes his flies, places a hand on top of Dopheld’s head, and guides him down. The lieutenant opens his mouth and begins hesitantly, but after a few moments, he forgets his reservations and finds enthusiasm.

         “Oh, Lieutenant,” Hux breathes, wanting to reinforce good habits. Mitaka has most certainly done this before. “You’re always so good at following my orders.” He watches as his subordinate sucks him off, feeling a bit distant from the entire situation. This is pleasant, but it isn’t anywhere near his end goal. The general envisions Dopheld chained to the bed, ankles held apart in a spreader bar and a ball gag in his mouth—unable to move beyond useless writhing, unable to speak beyond pitiful groans. That image is much more to Hux’s liking. He thinks he may be able to get there, if he plays his hand right.

         “I’d like to call you Dopheld. May I do that?”

         Mitaka nods.

         “Do you swallow, Dopheld?”

         A crease forms between the lieutenant’s eyebrows as he nods again, as if to say, _Of course I do._

         “Perfect. Because I want to come in your sweet mouth. When I do, though, don’t swallow right away. Can you do that?”

         Again, Mitaka nods.

         “I’m close, Dopheld.” His climax washes over him and he withdraws from Mitaka’s mouth. “Now, show it me.”

         The lieutenant’s lips part to reveal a pool of white on his tongue.

         “Beautiful. And swallow.” He smiles beatifically. “Now, would you like to come?”

         Dopheld speaks in a wavering voice. “Yes, sir.”

         “Stand and strip for me first.” He watches Dopheld remove his uniform. Apparently the man works out regularly—he’s nowhere near as defined as Ren, but his body is quite pleasant to look at. Hux says as much and Dopheld flushes from the compliment.

         “Thank you, sir.”

         “Briefs, too, Dopheld.” He tilts his head when Mitaka is fully nude. Sharp hipbones, trimmed pubic hair, and a lovely cock—full, uncut. “That’s a nice sight. Sit on my lap, facing me.” He licks his palm and kisses Dopheld while he strokes him. “Next time, Lieutenant, I want to fuck you.”

         “Sir…” Dopheld breathes, his eyelids shutting.

         “Would you like that? Having my cock inside you?”

         “Yes, sir, I would.”

         Hux’s hand speeds up as he brings his other around to cup Dopheld’s buttocks. “I want to be inside this pretty, round arse of yours.” No need to mention the accessories at this juncture: the cuffs, the nipple clamps, the collar and leash… “I want to feel you all around me.”

         “Maker, sir, please. Oh… _fuck_.” The last word is drawn-out but barely above a whisper as he shoots his load onto Hux’s chest.

         “What a mess,” Hux observes coolly, scooping up as much as he can with one finger and bringing it to his lips. He repeats the gesture, this time feeding it to Dopheld. The lieutenant sucks eagerly at his fingertip. “Such a good boy. So very attentive to my needs.”

         Watching the gleeful reaction blooming across Mitaka’s face, he thinks praise might be his lieutenant’s especial poison.

         “Thank you, sir. I’d do anything for you.”


	3. Proceeding According to Plan

“So, you had Mitaka over last night,” Kylo says, sounding very casual.

         “I did.” Hux extends his legs, resting his socked feet on Kylo’s lap. It’s 2130 and the two are lounging on the blue couch in Hux’s quarters, dallying before proceeding to the more interesting events of the evening.

         “Tell me about it.”

         “Nothing much happened, but it’s quite promising.”

         “And by ‘nothing much’,” Kylo prompts, “you mean—”

         “I mean he blew me and then I jerked him off onto my chest.”

         Eyes widened, Kylo declares, “That’s _something_. How are his oral skills?”

         “Impressive.”

         “He’s done it before?”

         “That became very apparent. You didn’t know?”

         Kylo shrugs. “I never really paid attention to him, besides noticing how he feels about you. And at any rate, he just… _looks_ virginal.”

         Hux laughs lightly. “He has fucked and been fucked by a few men. I’ll be the next. If you’re good, maybe you’ll be in line as well.” Viewing Kylo’s shy smile, he prods, “Would you like that?” He picks the holoprojector remote off the caf table and punches in a few codes in quick succession. A full-sized still image of the lieutenant, nude except for his socks, appears to stand on the living room floor in front of them. “Would you like to spit-roast him with me?”

         “Oh, _fuck_ , yes,” Kylo answers, peering up and down Mitaka’s figure. “You didn’t happen to record the blowjob, did you?”

         “I did, but I’m not sure if I’m going to show it to you.”

         “What would it take to convince you?”

         Humming, Hux taps his chin in thought.

         “I was hoping to wrap your own belt around your neck and use it like a leash while you ride me.”

         The general’s cheeks colour instantly. “Yes, that. That should do just fine.” He moves to kneel between Kylo’s knees and hits Play. His own image appears on the spot of the couch he’d just vacated.

         Kylo stares at the image over Hux’s shoulder, enraptured. “What a cute ass,” he murmurs as he watches Dopheld swallow Hux down to the root. “And very diligent in his duties.”

         “Indeed.” Hux unlaces Kylo’s leggings, reaches into the gap and pulls out his stiffening cock. “Followed his orders as a point of pride.” He strokes Kylo slowly, then holds the length out of the way to suck the knight’s sac into his mouth. Sometimes he has to degrade himself a bit, just to get what he so richly deserves. Tonight he wants to be buggered and choked to the point of giddiness, and he wants Kylo to think he has the upper hand in it.

         “You weren’t very rough with him,” Kylo observes. His breathing remains steady but Hux can feel his pulse speeding.

         “I’m working on that. Starting with more… routine activities.”

 

On the bed, Ren tightens the belt a notch and Hux moves his hips in a slow circle atop him. After loosening the pressure around Hux’s neck, the knight speaks. “What are you going to do with him next?”

         “Oh, in a few days’ time I’ll invite him over, wine and dine him—” He changes from circling to rocking. “Then lay him down on the bed, right where you and I are now, spread his round little cheeks—”

         Ren shuts his eyes, watching Hux’s imagination directly from his mind. “And dive right in.”

         “Last night, Ren, he swore he’d do anything for me.”

         “You plan to hold him to that?” Kylo asks, tilting up into the heat of the redhead’s ass.

         “I do. I believe he’s prepared to give me everything I want, so long as I go slowly and sweetly.”

         “Do you know how to do that?” the knight asks with his brow quizzically raised.

         Hux glowers down at the man for a moment before his expression softens. Then he bends over and kisses Ren deeply, passionately. When their lips part, he murmurs, “I love you more than anything in the galaxy.”

         “Careful, Hux,” Kylo warns, his voice a low growl. “I nearly believed you.”

         With a wicked grin, the general replies, “I rest my case, Lord Ren. Now do me a favour and grab my hips so you can manhandle me like a little bitch.”

         Laughing heartily, Kylo announces, “You _are_ a little bitch.”

         “Mm,” Hux agrees easily. “Go ahead and treat me like it.”

 

Later, Kylo is the desperate one, his tone needy as he begs Hux to let him come in his ass. The general is as yet undecided.

         “Please, Hux—” he whines. “I’ve been good, I’ve fucked you just the way you like—”

         But the redhead meets his pleas with cool negotiation. “And what are you willing to give me in return?”

         “Maker,” Kylo bitches sullenly. “Haven’t I done enough? Enough to let me finish properly?”

         Hux looks down and surveys him critically. Kylo’s hair is spread out like a dark halo on his pillow, his eyes black and his lips red with want. “Swear to me that you will do whatever is in your power to make Mitaka mine.”

         “I will, Hux, I promise. I’ll convince him you’re everything he needs.” He doesn’t ask again, but his question hangs in the air between them nonetheless.

         “Very well,” the redhead concedes. “But only if you clean me off with your mouth.”

         Kylo nods, the very picture of agreeableness. “I will, I’ll lick and suck it right out of your ass.”

         “Disgusting.” It has taken him a good year to get Kylo Ren to the point where he will eat out the palm of his hand. Or his ass, as the case may be.

 

 

A week to the day after their first encounter, Hux invites Mitaka over for another drink. Handing the lieutenant a generous glass—poured from a bottle that cost more than a month’s worth of junior officer wages, he asks, “How old are you?” As if he didn’t know. Still, he is going through all the usual conversational motions.

         “I am twenty-four, sir,” the lieutenant answers crisply in a full sentence as though this were a formal interview.

         “How many sexual partners have you had?”

         “I have been with five men and four women.”

 _Not all that many,_ he concludes. It reduces the likelihood of bad habits he’ll need to break. “So you’re bisexual, then?” Hux inquires, licking his lips and noting that Dopheld’s eyes are affixed to his mouth.

         “Yes, sir.”

         “Would you say you lean more one direction than the other?”

         “Not particularly. Although sometimes it seems to trend in phases. In high school, I mostly dated girls. At Arkanis, mostly boys. But that might have been more a function of the gender balance among cadets.”

         Hux sets his glass down and places a hand high up on Dopheld’s thigh. “What are you looking for now?”

         “Anything you have to offer me, sir.”

         “Good answer.” Kissing Dopheld’s neck insistently, Hux inquires, “How far are you willing to go to bring me off?”

         “I’ll do anything, sir,” Mitaka promises. “Anything at all.”

_Oh, Lieutenant, if only you knew what a dangerous promise that was._

         “What would you like from me, sir?” Dopheld asks, his eyes solicitous. “I might not be good at it, whatever it is, but I’ll try.”

         “Have you ever been restrained?” Watching the young man shake his head, he continues. “No? Because I’d like to have you at my mercy. Or lack thereof.”

         The lieutenant frowns slightly, a sign that he’s thinking, weighing risks and benefits. Then he nods.

         “Thank you,” Hux says, gives Dopheld a quick kiss on the mouth before rising from the couch. He offers Dopheld a hand and leads him to the bedroom. Once there, he leaves Dopheld on the edge of the bed, instructs him to strip fully, and goes to his closet. Returning with a set of cuffs, he doesn’t broach the topic of a safe word. After all, this isn’t a partnership. Instead, he simply lashes each of Dopheld’s wrists to a bedpost.

         “Do I need to put you in a spreader as well, or can you keep your legs open for me?”

         “I can do that, sir,” Dopheld assures him. Hux wonders if the lieutenant knows what a spreader bar is, but he doesn’t ask. It hardly matters; he’ll find out eventually.

         “You want me to fuck you, then?” he asks, unfastening his tunic. This will be easier shirtless, with no clothing to restrict the movement of his arms.

         “Please, sir.” Then, in case it had sounded too much like an order, he adds, “If you want to, that is.”

         Hux hums. “I do. But I’d like to soften you up a bit first. Have you ever been hit?”

         “Not… not in a sexual scenario, sir.”

         The redhead doesn’t ask how else Mitaka has been hit, doesn’t care to know if the lieutenant were bullied or abused as a child or younger man. Although neither is difficult to imagine, with Mitaka’s sweet demeanour and his slight build. “Well, let’s see if you can handle it.” He leaves Dopheld for a few moments to retrieve a riding crop from the closet. He tests it against an open palm, keeping his eyes on Mitaka’s, which are showing equal levels of nervousness and excitement. It’s exactly where he hopes to keep the man: right in that uncomfortable balance.

         He swings his arm and follows through.

         Dopheld yelps as red marks blossom across his back and buttocks wherever the crop lands.

         “Oh, Dopheld. You’re getting me so hard.” As he speaks, Dopheld turns to him and Hux can see the lieutenant fighting back tears, desperate to not appear weak. Hux has learned how to spot a masochist in a moment like this, and he isn’t seeing it in Mitaka. Instead, he sees pure subservience. Dopheld isn’t enjoying the pain, but he’ll cope with that if it’s what Hux wants from him. “I know this is difficult for you, but you’re doing very well. Just a bit more, then I’ll have you.” He runs a fingertip down the lieutenant’s spine, squeezes one ass cheek fondly. “Be good for me and I’ll be sure to reward you.”

         Mitaka gulps and nods silently.

         Hux gives him four more smart thwacks, then takes care to put a great deal of feeling behind declaring approvingly, “There’s a good boy.” He sets the crop down on the desk and returns to the bed with a bottle of lubricant. “How many men have fucked you, Dopheld?” he asks, releasing the lieutenant from his restraints.

         “Four, sir,” Mitaka answers, wiping his damp eyes on the back of a hand.

         “And how many have you fucked?”

         “One, sir.”

         “Which do you like better, giving or receiving?”

         The answer comes quickly and easily. “Receiving, sir.”

         “Good, because that’s what you’re going to get from me. Also, I’m clean, and I know you are, so there’s no need for a barrier.” Again, this isn’t framed as a topic for discussion. “Now, do I need to take my time prepping you?”

         Dopheld must hear the impatience in his voice, because he shakes his head. “No, sir. I can take it.”

         “Excellent. Up on your hands and knees for me, now.” The redhead grins—although Mitaka can’t see it—and slicks himself up. Perfunctorily, he slips two wet fingers inside the lieutenant. Mitaka’s shoulders tense briefly and his mouth hangs open, but he doesn’t make a sound.

         Removing his fingers, Hux examines them. They’re perfectly clean, other than the shine of lube. He figures Mitaka must have cleaned out beforehand, possibly with an enaema. It’s promising, as it speaks to the lieutenant’s care for his superior’s pleasure and convenience—both of which he himself prizes highly.

         He places one hand on Dopheld’s hip, another around his own dick, and eases it inside. He can’t help but draw in a sharp breath, because the man is even tighter than he imagined. He wonders how long it’s been since someone fucked his lieutenant. Of course, he didn’t get him properly ready, either… Not that it matters _why_ Dopheld is so close around him, as long as he is.

         Once Dopheld’s inner muscles relax, Hux decides to be worlds gentler than his instincts drive him to be. He kisses Dopheld’s shoulder lightly, then exhales onto the damp spot, watches the man’s skin shiver. “You’re doing so very well. I’m going to have a great deal of enjoyment from you.” He sighs. “You’re so tight, I can hardly move. How does it feel for you?”

         “Oh, sir. It’s good. Please, sir. Fuck me.”

         “Don’t worry. I’m about to screw the holy hell out of you. And then I’m going to come deep inside of you.”

         Mitaka inhales sharply at the plan. “Sir… No one’s ever…”

         “You’ll love it,” the redhead insists. “I’ll pump you full, leave you hot and wet from the inside. You’ll go home dripping from your sweet arse.” And he’ll be the first man ever to do so. His pulse thrills at the prospect.

         The lieutenant moans at the promise. “Oh, gods, sir. Harder, please go harder. I can take it.”

         “And you will. You’ll take everything I give you, Dopheld. You’ll be a good little slut for me.” Hux can sense Mitaka’s reticence at his use of this word, so he sweetens the deal by wrapping his fingers around the lieutenant’s cock and stroking it slowly, from root to tip and back. “I intend to make you feel so good, you’ll be begging to come back here over and over again.”

         “I will,” Mitaka promises. “Oh, sir. I _will_.”

         Hux is far more merciful than he could be, than he’d prefer to be. But he’s going to take care training Mitaka. So even once his pace has become brutal, he makes sure to frequently kiss Dopheld’s neck and dispense compliments. When fucking Ren, the general makes it a point not to jerk the knight off until he himself is close to climax, but he is stroking Mitaka much earlier than that. He figures the lieutenant needs a generous serving of positive stimulation mixed in with the punishing thrusts. Neither does he edge, but pursues his climax with a steady determination. It doesn’t take long—fifteen, maybe twenty minutes—before he’s spilling inside Mitaka in a series of long bursts.

         Dopheld cries out at the novel sensation of being filled. “Oh gods, sir. It feels so bloody good. Thank you, sir, thank you.”

         Hux notes the wavering quality of Mitaka’s voice and is unsurprised when he sees the lieutenant’s eyes are shining with tears. If he were physically capable, he’d climax again right now. “Come for me, Dopheld. I want you to come _now_.”

         With a sob, Mitaka shudders and murmurs, “Yes, sir.” His release coats the bedsheets in thick pulses. Hux stays inside him until he’s finished.

         Instead of kicking the lieutenant out of his quarters immediately, Hux reaches for his cigarras and sparker and starts a conversation. “Did you know I’ve been fucking Ren?”

         “I… well, there are rumours,” Dopheld equivocates, looking at the lit cigarra with a mixture of disgust and interest. “But I don’t pay them much mind.”

         “In this case they’re true, though. You’re a refreshing change. Better behaved. Prettier. And far tighter.”

         Dopheld grins openly. “Thank you, sir.”

         “No, darling, thank _you._ ”

         When Mitaka does take his leave, Hux changes the sheets—no way is he sleeping in their filth—and reviews the evening. Not at all a bad start, he concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: Recording of sexual acts without a partner's permission or awareness - Sharing of said recording with a third party - Erotic asphyxiation - Felching - BDSM without a safe-word - Dubcon bondage - Dubcon cropping - Barebacking without offering to use a barrier


End file.
